disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuli
Fuli is one of Kion's friends, and a member of the Lion Guard. Her specialty is her speed. She is voiced by Diamond White. Appearance Fuli is a cheetah with soft, vivid yellow fur, with many dark brown spots and markings all over her body. Of these spots, she has five rectangular spots with smaller spots within them, as well as three spots on either side of her face, three on the top of each ear, and a small heart-shaped spot on her head. Some are solid, while others have hollow centers. Her inner ears are light brown, rimmed with dark brown. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a pale creamy yellow color, as is the fur encircling her eyes. Her eye color is a strong emerald green. Her nose is a similar brown to that found in her ear, with a tawny brown bridge. Physically, Fuli is lithe and thin, with a light frame, large pointed ears, and a long tail that is tapered at the base. Her jaw is sharp and prominent. On her left shoulder, she is shown to have the Mark of the Lion Guard imprinted in gold. Personality Fuli is described as being a confident cheetah. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, she stops dead in her tracks without hesitation to overthrow an unwanted guest on her back, further pointing her sureness. Later, she blocks the hyenas from moving further, and her sly grin also confirms her confidence. She is well aware that she is the fastest animal around, and isn't afraid to say it.[1] She has also been called "tough, smart, and no-nonsense". Though usually wearing a confident smile, she is quick to grasp the seriousness of dangerous situations. She is haughty and slightly arrogant, but has a good sense of logic and is shown to be a loyal friend. She has displayed concern for them when they are in danger. Despite, however, she isn't afraid to tease them or snap at them. She is very independent and prefers to hunt alone, but considers the other members of the Lion Guard her family. Fuli resents the fact the lions rule over the Pride Lands, and dislikes water, termites, having her fur touched, and baboons. She has also mentioned having nightmares about baboons chasing her before, which likely contributes to her dislike of the animals. In certain situations, such as when Kion is absent, she displays a sense of firm authority. Fuli can be impatient, and does not like to wait around. As noted by Mzingo, she seems to be unaware of the fact that even cheetahs have their limits, believing that she is always at full strength. Fuli, like the rest of the Guard, cares about the Pride Landers and does her very best to protect the Circle of Life. She uses her gift of speed to assist animals in need, and will not always wait for the rest of the Guard to come along. However, she has agreed to wait for her friends, though shortly after she asked that they try to move faster. She is harsh and fierce when confronting those who do not respect the Circle of Life. Category:Females Category:Lion Guard characters Category:Lion Guard Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Orphans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Cheetahs Category:Pre-Teenagers